The Last Of Rio
by BluSpix
Summary: Imaginen que todo lo que han hecho, todo lo que han vivido y todos los que han conocido, desaparecieran a causa de un desastre mundial. Eso ocurrió con Blu, con su familia y amigos. Él quería seguir viviendo con los humanos para poder subsistir pero, ¿cómo reaccionará al presenciar que la misma naturaleza reclama su territorio? Lean esta historia y sabrán qué ocurrió.
1. Capitulo 1: Preludio

"No sé qué es peor: o morir a mano de las criaturas más letales que jamás existieron o ser el único superviviente y vivir en la eterna soledad."

Blu corría a través de la ciudad tan rápido como podía, trató de volar pero no pudo debido a que se lastimó un ala. Mientras corría, tenía cargando con él a su pareja, de nombre Perla. Corrían de una manada de chasqueadores y corredores humanos que los perseguían incansablemente por las calles de Rio.

Blu intentaba hacer lo que sea para perderlos pero era imposible, cada edificio que atravesaba, cada puerta que cerraba, cada cerca que cruzaba era un intento para que se alejaran de ellos, pero los infectados siempre encontraban la forma de atravesar esos obstáculos y comenzaban de nuevo con la persecución.

De repente, cuando estaban por unas escaleras para dirigirse a las partes altas de la ciudad, Blu tropezó y se golpeó levemente la cabeza quedando inconsciente, y Perla, a consecuencia del tropiezo, cayó y se estrelló contra las escaleras. Comenzó a rodar por las escaleras sin control, hasta que pudo detenerse sin dificultad.

Trató de levantarse, pero no pudo. Miro a sus patas y vio que la pata derecha la tenía fracturada pero no era grave.

-¡BLU!- Gritó Perla, pidiendo ayuda al momento de ver a la manada infectados subiendo las escaleras, dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

Blu comenzó a moverse y recuperó la conciencia. Comenzó a levantarse y parpadeó los ojos para aclarar la vista. Se horrorizó al ver la horrible escena de la manada dirigiéndose hacia Perla, se levantó y un dolor punzante atravesó a Blu a través del área del pecho. Miró en la parte donde se originaba ese dolor y vio que estaba muy golpeada y cuando lo tocaba, se encogía de dolor.

Pero reunió toda la fuerza que tenía y se dirigió a su pareja, cuando llegó con ella, vio su pata y se percató que estaba fracturada, se agachó y la abrazó.

Luego le dijo- Perla. Querida. Sé que te prometí llevarte a un lugar seguro, pero no te mentiré. Creo que te fallé, pero al menos en estos últimos que nos quedan, estaremos juntos. Te quiero, y te prometo que estaremos juntos por siempre.-

-Te quiero Blu, y como vamos a morir, quiero darte mi último beso antes de partir.- Dijo Perla.

Ambos acercaron sus picos y se dieron un beso lleno de pasión, como señal de que estarían juntos aún después de la muerte.

Se separaron y se miraron directamente a los ojos.

Los chasqueadores ya estaban muy cerca.

-Te quiero.- dijo Blu mientras lloraba.

-Y yo a ti.- dijo Perla

Cerraron sus ojos y los chasqueadores atacaron.


	2. Capitulo 2: El Inicio y La Apuesta

**Días antes…**

Era una mañana como otra en la ciudad de Rio de Janeiro, la luz del Sol iluminaba cada rincón de la ciudad y de la selva del Amazonas. Una brisa de aire fresco traspasaba todo el lugar de lado a lado, con una tranquilidad muy notable. Cada ser viviente, tanto de la ciudad como de la selva, despertaba al sentir el calor generado por el Sol, y comenzaban a salir de donde se escondían para empezar con sus actividades diarias.

En una parte de la selva que se encontraba cerca de la ciudad, había un árbol que contenía un elemento muy visible que lo diferenciaba de entre todos los árboles en los alrededores, un nido hecho con materiales que claramente eran de origen humano. Esa estructura, que estaba dividida en diferentes secciones, contaba con 4 diferentes hoyos que servían como entrada a cada una de las diferentes habitaciones del mismo nido. Estas entradas, si se ve de frente el nido, estaban ubicadas en el siguiente orden: una se encontraba en la parte izquierda, otra en la parte superior, otra en la derecha y otra en la parte central.

Las 3 primeras entradas tenían un tamaño pequeño y de esas 3, la que estaba en la izquierda tenía un señalamiento circular de _No Estacionarse_ que tapaba la entrada a esa parte del nido, y la del centro era un poco más grande que los otros.

Cuando la luz del Sol comenzó a iluminar el nido, del hoyo central salió, de una forma un poco lenta, un guacamayo de color azul. Cuando salió, abrió sus ojos que eran de un color cercano al marrón. Parpadeo un poco para que su vista se pudiera integrar a la luz del exterior, y cuando aclaró su vista, pudo ver el cielo que estaba teñido de un color anaranjado y al Sol que estaba del mismo color. Estos tipos de amanecer eran una de las cosas que le encantaba ver.

Cuando estaba a punto de dar el siguiente paso hacia el exterior, escuchó un pequeño sonido que provenía del lugar de donde salió. Volteó y vio a una hermosa guacamaya de color celeste, que salía del nido casi de la misma forma como él salió.

Cuando ella levantó la mirada, abrió sus ojos que eran de un color celeste muy iluminado y vio a su pareja que estaba parada sobre la plataforma que daba hacia la entrada del hoyo central.

-Buenos días, Blu.- dijo la chica cuyo nombre era Perla.

-Buenos días, Perla. ¿Cómo dormiste?- preguntó tiernamente a Perla mientras se le acercaba y le daba el primer beso del día.

-Muy bien, gracias a ti.- dijo ella después de que terminaron el beso –Te quiero decir, que lo que pasó anoche… lo que hiciste por mí, fue maravilloso. Te lo agradezco.- dijo mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de Blu.

-No tienes por qué agradecerme. Después de todo… fue idea de ambos.- dijo Blu mientras acariciaba la frente de Perla.

-Sí, tienes toda la razón.- admitió Perla.

-Pero una cosa es cierta. Debemos estar agradecidos de que los niños se quedaron dormidos temprano. Según yo recuerdo, eso nunca pasó antes.- dijo Blu.

-Eso sí, se podría considerar como un… un… no sé con qué palabra describirlo.- dijo Perla.

-¿Un milagro?- sugirió Blu.

-Sí, un milagro. Un milagro que nos ayudó a disfrutar la mejor noche durante estos días.- dijo Perla, recordando lo que pasó "esa noche"- Solo… hay que rogar… que ese milagro ocurra de nuevo esta noche.- dijo Perla de una forma muy seductora.

-¿De nuevo? ¿Para qué?- preguntó Blu.

-Bueno, para pasar otra noche "juntos".- dijo Perla, de una forma muy picara.

-Pero… si siempre estamos juntos.- dijo tontamente Blu.

-No, tontito. Me refiero a que esta noche hay que estar REALMENTE JUNTOS otra vez.- dijo Perla, mientras pasaba su pico por el rostro de Blu de una manera muy suave.

-Pero… pero… es que… emmm… ¿no crees que está haciendo mucho calor aquí?- dijo Blu, mientras fingía abanicarse con sus alas, pero en realidad estaba nervioso y trataba de zafarse de esa situación tan incómoda.

-Ohhh, Blu. ¿Alguna vez te dije que te ves tan lindo cuando te pones nervioso?- dijo Perla.

-Emmm… no. Mira, ¿no crees que estás llevando ese beneficio a un punto un tanto extremo?- preguntó Blu- Además, dudo mucho que los niños se queden dormidos tan temprano como ayer.-

-Bueno, lo siento. No quería presionarte a hacer esto en contra de tu voluntad. Solo… quería… estar unida contigo otra vez, porque cuando pasa eso, es la experiencia más maravillosa que se puede experimentar. Si tú no quieres, lo entenderé.- dijo ella un poco desanimada y con todas sus ilusiones hechas añicos.

-Oye,- decía Blu mientras le levantaba rostro de Perla con su ala- dije que estabas llevando esto al extremo, pero no dije que no podíamos.-

-¿En serio?- preguntó Perla esperanzada.

-Si… en serio.- dijo Blu con seguridad.

Perla se alegró, lo abrazó y lo comenzó a besar.

-¡Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias Blu!- exclamó con una sonrisa.

-Pero, solo hay una cosa que debemos hacer.- dijo Blu.

-¿Y qué es?- preguntó Perla.

-Esperar hasta la noche y ver si los niños se duermen temprano.- dijo.

-Ah, es cierto. Pero te apuesto a que ellos se dormirán como la vez anterior. Digo, lo que podríamos hacer es llevarlos a muchos lados y que se diviertan, luego cuando ya sea tarde, ellos estarán cansados y se quedarán dormidos sin ningún problema. ¿Qué te parece?- sugirió Perla, con la duda si a Blu le parece bien.

-Para ser sincero, creo que es una buena idea, pero la cuestión es, ¿A dónde los llevaremos?- preguntó Blu.

-Eso lo iremos arreglando sobre la marcha. Se nos irá ocurriendo donde los llevaremos por así decirlo.- dijo Perla.

-De acuerdo, eso es una buena idea.- admitió Blu.

-Sí, lo sé.- dijo Perla muy orgullosa.

-Bueno, hay que ir despertando a los niños. Tenemos que ir a casa de Linda a desayunar.- dijo Blu.

-Oye, Blu. Mira, sé que tú tienes un gran aprecio hacia los humanos, pero no podemos permitir que nuestra vida se base en la subsistencia con ellos. Estamos en libertad y la prueba de que somos libres seria que nosotros fuéramos más independientes de ellos. Si dependemos de los humanos, no estamos en libertad. ¿Entiendes?- dijo Perla.

-Bien, pero sé que tú consideras la dependencia a los humanos como cautiverio, pero debes considerar de que si no dependemos de ellos, sería un poco más difícil encontrar comida por nuestra cuenta. Además, ¿no has pensado qué fue lo que tocó esas frutas antes que nosotros?- dijo usando su lógica de lo que él considera como realidad.

-De acuerdo.- dijo Perla de mala gana- Pero tengo una idea.-

-Y… ¿Cuál es?- preguntó Blu.

-Mira, tú ve despertando a los niños, y mientras lo haces saldré a volar por cerca de la selva. Tú vas a ir contando el tiempo que me tome en ir, y debo volver en 20 minutos o menos. Volveré con una sola, porque a ellos les encanta lo que preparas en esa casa. Cuando vuelva me dices el tiempo que me tomó, y si vuelvo antes del tiempo marcado, te demostraré que buscar comida en la selva no es tan tardado como dices.- propuso Perla.

-Ummm… Y… ¿Qué pasará si no vuelves antes del tiempo marcado?- preguntó Blu mientras sonreía maliciosamente.

-Pues… demostrará que subsistir de los humanos es más rápido que el método común.- dijo Perla.

-Y… ¿Qué otra cosa gano además de eso?- dijo mientras la miraba con sus ojos entrecerrados.

-Y… ahhh… Tú harás lo que tú quieras el día de hoy.- dijo Perla, suspirando, -¿Trato hecho?-

-Ummm… sí, trato hecho.- dijo Blu, y en vez de la tradicional sacudida de alas para sellar el trato, se dieron un tierno beso para que la apuesta iniciara.

Perla extendió sus alas y comenzó a buscar la fruta para ganar.

Mientras tanto con Blu, se apresuró para levantar a sus hijos de su lugar de descanso.

Mientras los despertaba, se dijo a sí mismo –Voy a ganar esta pequeña apuesta y te demostraré que convivir con humanos puede suponer una ventaja para subsistir.-

Mientras tanto con Perla:

Ella había comenzado a volar por las cercanías de la ciudad y de la selva, en busca de una fruta que le haría ganar la apuesta que había hecho con Blu. Si ganaba, le demostraría a Blu que buscar alimento no es tan difícil como él decía, pero si perdía, quien sabe qué es lo que haría Blu.

Mientras volaba, comenzó a pensar- A ver, a ver, a ver. Tiene que haber algún lugar de la selva donde haya fruta.- pensó en algún lugar y luego dijo -¡Un momento! Ya me acordé de uno. Tengo esta apuesta ganada.-

Se dirigió hacia ese lugar pero fue interrumpida por un sonido ensordecedor que venía de la ciudad, era tan fuerte que se hacía notar aún con todo el ruido de la ciudad.

Se detuvo por un momento en la rama de un árbol cercano y comenzó a fijar la vista para encontrar el origen de ese sonido. No le tomó mucho encontrar el origen, y se percató que provenía de diversos vehículos con una apariencia extraña, que hacían una pequeña pero muy notable movilización hacia el interior de la zona urbana en una sola fila recta.

-Ummm… Nunca vi vehículos como esos aquí en Rio, de hecho creo que no son de Rio. Bueno, será mejor que continúe con mi viaje, resolveré esto luego con Blu.- dijo, luego levantó vuelo y continuó por su camino.

Voló por toda la selva pero no encontraba ese lugar que recordaba.

-¿Dónde está? Tiene que estar por aquí.- dijo desesperada.

Buscó, buscó y buscó pero nunca lo encontró. Sabía que ese lugar estaba lleno de frutas pero no lo encontraba en ninguna parte.

-Bueno, me rindo. Si no logro encontrarlo, estoy perdiendo un tiempo que para mí es valioso. No quería llegar a esto pero tendré que hacer una pequeña trampa en la apuesta.- dijo.

Se dirigió rápidamente a la ciudad, ya que su trampa o más bien "alternativa" era un puesto de frutas que se encontraba en la ciudad.

Ella sabía que al momento de ir a ese puesto, estaba de alguna forma, recurriendo a los humanos pero lo hacía porque tenía el tiempo medido.

Llegó al puesto, se detuvo encima del techo de una casa que estaba cerca y cuando elegía cuál fruta tomar, vio una que tenía un aspecto peculiar, así que cuando ya la tenía fija, levantó vuelo y se dirigió a ese puesto para tomarla con rapidez sin que el dueño se enterara.

Afortunadamente, cuando la tomó, el dueño estaba volteado hablando con alguien más y no se le dificultó mucho en tomarla.

Cuando la agarró, se regresó al techo donde estaba y examinó de forma visual a la extraña fruta.

Era dura, de un color café y cabía exactamente, en lo que se consideraría como, en la palma de su pata.

-Sí que es extraña, pero tiene que ser buena. Si está en un puesto, tiene que ser alguna clase de fruta.- dijo- Ahora que ya lo tengo, debo volver para ganar antes de que sea tarde.-

Le había tomado 15 minutos en obtener la fruta, contando el tiempo de viaje, más el tiempo que se detuvo y en conseguir la fruta del puesto.

Le faltaban 5 minutos y debía llegar rápido al punto de inicio antes que su tiempo acabara.

**Fin del capítulo 2**

* * *

-¿Logrará Perla ganar la apuesta o Blu ganará?

-¿Qué es lo que habrá ocasionado esa movilización? (obviamente ya lo saben XD)

-¿Descubrirá Blu que Perla hizo trampa?

Todas estas dudas serán aclaradas en los próximos capítulos, sigan leyendo

Y dejen su comentario para saber su opinión, para que de ese modo me ayuden a mejorar mi historia si es necesario.

Los saluda desde la selva de México

BluSpix


	3. Capitulo 3: El Ganador y El Perdedor

Perla volaba tan rápido como podía, ya que tenía una apuesta con Blu que consistía en ir a la selva en busca de una fruta y volver en 20 minutos o menos. Ya solo le quedaba **5 minutos** para volver al punto de inicio, ya que si ella perdía, Blu le diría que él tenía la razón de que al vivir con humanos la vida sería más fácil y también ella tendría que hacer lo que él quería hacer durante el día.

Cuando salió en busca de una fruta, recordó un lugar lleno pero nunca lo encontró, así que hizo trampa en la apuesta al momento de recoger una de un puesto de frutas de los humanos.

Cuando regresaba, Perla sabía que si seguía por la misma ruta que tomó nunca llegaría a tiempo para ganar la apuesta, así que para acortar el camino entre su destino y ella, tomó un diferente camino cruzando por el interior de la ciudad.

Mientras atravesaba la ciudad, notó que había otra pequeña fila de 2 autos con la misma apariencia como los anteriores, yendo a las proximidades del centro de la ciudad.

-¿Otra fila de autos? Ok, eso sí es raro. Pero no me detendré por nada.- dijo Perla mientras seguía por su camino, decidida a no dejar que Blu gane.

Esto era algo que Perla jamás vio en su vida, ya que no sabía a quién le pertenecía esos autos y por qué se movían en línea recta, pero sabía que al no detenerse tendría la victoria y además ella creía que Blu sabría la respuesta.

Le había tomado** 2 minutos** llegar al otro lado de la ciudad y ella sabía que estaba cerca del nido. Estaba totalmente segura de que ya había ganado. Al entrar por donde iniciaba la selva, cruzó a un lado de la atalaya donde ella y Blu se quedaron durante una noche para dormir cuando estaban encadenados, esos eran grandes recuerdos que ella siempre conservaba.

Llegó al nido y ya solo tenía** 2 minutos 30 segundos** de sobra, pero para su sorpresa el nido estaba vacío. Echó un rápido vistazo por el nido y no encontró a Blu o a los niños.

-¿Dónde están? Se supone que Blu debía esperarme aquí.- se preguntó Perla.

Comenzó a recapacitar lo que haría Blu.

-Un momento... ¡Ya sé dónde están!- exclamó y rápidamente levantó vuelo y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Blu. Ya solo le quedaba **1 minuto 30 segundos.**

Mientras tanto con Blu: **4 minutos 30 segundos antes...**

-Muy bien, ya solo quedan 5 minutos para que gane esta apuestita y demostrarle a Perla que la vida doméstica es buena.- se dijo mientras sonreía.

Blu se encontraba en camino hacia la casa de Linda y Tulio, que se encontraba en las cercanías del Santuario.

Cuando Blu y sus hijos habían llegado a la casa, está tenía una apariencia un tanto rustica pero con una decoración tan hermosa, que parecía conservar una parte de las casas tradicionales que caracterizaban a Brasil en los tiempos dónde no había señales de pobreza.

Al ingresar a la vivienda, ellos vieron a Linda y Tulio, junto a un joven que se llamaba Fernando, que se preparaban para salir a una breve expedición por las cercanías de la selva. Esa exploración simplemente era para entretenimiento, también para documentar las diferentes especies de animales que se encontraban en el Santuario y también por el hecho de que Tulio había rescatado a un ave de unos contrabandistas y estaba lista para regresar al lugar donde pertenece.

Cuando Linda estaba casi lista para salir, vio a Blu entrar por la ventana junto a sus hijos que entraron de una forma un poco acelerada.

El primero en entrar fue su hija mayor que se llamaba Carla, su personalidad es incierta pero le encanta escuchar música de todo tipo de casi todos los géneros con su iPod, nunca iba a ningún lugar si no lo llevaba, incluso con su familia.

El segundo fue su hija de nombre Bia, su personalidad es similar a la de su padre, se auto consideraba inteligente a un nivel equivalente a la de Blu pero constantemente leía libros o miraba documentales de diversos tipos.

Y el último pero no menos importante fue su hijo que se llamaba Tiago, es el menor de los 3 por minutos pero su personalidad es un tanto complicada. Por lo que se sabe, a él le encanta la diversión un tanto extrema y le encanta el fútbol como a todos en Brasil, pero además del fútbol, le encanta la destrucción de ciertas cosas. Eso era algo que Blu no entendía de él.

Cuando entraron, Linda lo recibió y les dijo -¡Al fin llegan! Perdonen por la inconveniente pero ahora mismo íbamos a salir. Déjenme llamar a Tulio.-

Después de decir esto se fue para traer a Tulio y cuando Linda volvió con él, Tulio dijo -¡Hola Blu! ¿Cómo han estado?-

Blu dio un chillido alegre dando a entender que estaba bien.

-Me alegra oír eso.- dijo el ornitólogo, luego notó que alguien faltaba.- Oye y... ¿Dónde está Perla?-

Blu miró por los alrededores y vio sobre la mesa un cesto lleno de frutas, agarró una y se los enseño a Tulio.

-Aaahhh... ya entiendo. Perla fue por una fruta para alimentarse. ¿No es así?- preguntó Tulio, mientras deducía lo que Blu trataba de decir.

Blu chillo como una forma de afirmación.

-Con eso aclaro la duda.- dijo Tulio -Bueno, como Linda ya te habrá dicho, ahora mismo íbamos a salir, es que íbamos a ir a liberar a una ave que rescatamos recientemente al amazonas.-

Blu se puso nervioso por lo de ir a liberarla al amazonas, ya que lo consideraba un lugar peligroso para vivir.

Después Tulio prosiguió -Si quieren pueden quedarse el tiempo que quieran mientas no estamos. Pero, por favor, no hagan ningún desorden, porque si lo hacen, Linda me hará limpiarlo y eso es algo que a mí no me agrada, ok?-

Blu dio otro graznido de afirmación.

-Muy bien.- dijo Tulio- ¡Oye, Linda! ¡¿Ya están listos?!- preguntó gritando porque Linda estaba lejos de donde él estaba.

-¡Sí, ya estamos listos! ¡Solo esperamos a que nos digas cuando nos vamos!- gritó Linda.

-¡Bien, pues ya prepárense, ya nos vamos!- gritó Tulio.

-¡Ok!- dijo Linda.

-Muy bien, como dije, ya nos vamos. Que tengas un buen día y saluda a Perla de mi parte.- dijo Tulio.

Acto seguido, Tulio se reunió con Linda y Fernando y salieron de la casa.

-Que miedo. Debes estar locos sin van a ir a liberarlo en el amazonas donde puede morir en cualquier momento. Bueno, le deseo suerte.- dijo Blu bastante preocupado -Muy bien. ¡Niños! Vengan aquí.- llamó Blu a sus hijos, quienes acudieron de forma inmediata.

Ya que sus hijos se reunieron con él, Blu dijo- Muy bien. Para desayunar, ¿qué quieren que les prepare?-

Al preguntar esto, sus 3 hijos dijeron a unísono- ¡Hot Cakes con crema batida!-

-Muy bien, ahora debo sacar el libro de recetas.- dijo Blu, mientras se dirigía a un estante de la cocina y saco de ahí el libro donde venía los pasos para cocinar un panqueque.

Cuando lo sacó, se dirigió a la mesa, lo abrió, leía la receta y las seguía paso a paso.

Cuando el primer panqueque estaba listo, dejó el libro a un lado y el panqueque lo sirvió en un plato, luego siguió los pasos de memoria para servir los demás y le salían exactamente igual como el primero.

Mientas tanto con sus hijos, Carla estaba escuchando música en su iPod, Bia leía el libro de recetas que Blu dejó a un lado y Tiago ayudaba con la crema batida.

Cuando preparaba los panqueque, que por cierto llevaba una gran cantidad, trató de recordar el tiempo que le faltaba a Perla y recordó que le faltaba 1 minuto para ganar.

Él sabía que iba a ganar y tomó todo con calma.

Mientras tanto con Perla:

Le faltaba 40 segundos para que la apuesta terminara y Blu ganara. Eso era algo que ella no quería que pasara.

Voló, voló y voló lo más rápido que pudo. Como Blu no estaba en el nido, ella sabía que él estaría en la casa de Linda y Tulio.

Le faltaban 25 segundos e iba a mitad de camino.

**Blu:**

-Muy bien, ya solo faltan 5 segundos para ganar.- dijo mientras contaba cuenta atrás.

**Perla:**

Estaba a muy poca distancia de la casa y tenía el tiempo encima.

**Blu:**

-5- dijo

**Perla:**

Estaba cerca

**Blu:**

-4-

**Perla:**

Estaba muy cerca

**Blu:**

-3-

**Perla: **

Ya estaba llegando.

Blu vio a Perla llegando por la ventana.

-1 y 0- contó Blu.

Perla llegó justamente cuando Blu llegó hasta el 0.

Perla aterrizó en la mesa al punto de que casi se estrellaba y estaba totalmente exhausta.

-Y... ¿Cómo me fue?- pregunto Perla mientras jadeaba por el extremo cansancio de volar una gran distancia a una gran velocidad.

-Pues... llegaste... tarde.- dijo Blu mientras sonreía maliciosamente.

-¿Perdí?- preguntó Perla incrédula por el tiempo.

-Si, y soy justo, no tramposo. Conté los 20 minutos y perdiste.- dijo Blu mientras sonreía victorioso por lo ocurrido.

-¡Pero si hiciste trampa!- dijo Perla rezongando.

-Y... ¿En qué hice trampa?- preguntó Blu mientras la miraba de forma dudosa por su acusación.

-Te había dicho que iría en busca de una fruta y volvería al nido en 20 minutos o menos. Regresé al nido y no estabas ahí.- dijo Perla explicándole a Blu.

-No, yo recuerdo exactamente lo que tu dijiste y dijiste que contara el tiempo que te tomara en ir y volver, pero nunca indicaste en dónde debía esperarte.- dijo Blu.

En parte, Blu tenía razón y aprovechó esa situación, Perla estaba destrozada al enterarse de que perdió y sus hijos no sabían que estaba pasando entre ellos.

Eso era una muy mala manera de iniciar un día, sobre todo para Perla.

-Básicamente, yo soy el ganador y tú la que no ganó. Pero no te preocupes, como hiciste esta apuesta muy interesante, te dejaré ganar por esta vez.-dijo Blu mientras la abrazaba y la besaba.

Después de que terminaron el beso, Perla miró a Blu con una expresión de sorpresa.

-¿En serio? ¿Cuál es el truco? - preguntó Perla incrédula por lo que estaba haciendo Blu.

-No hay ningún truco, en serio. Te dejo ganar porque no sería muy cortés de mi parte hacerte perder cuando te esforzaste tanto.- dijo Blu, mientras le acariciaba la frente.

-Gracias, Blu.-dijo Perla -Muchas gracias.-

-De nada. Y por cierto, te dejé ganar pero no significa que tú tengas la razón en lo de buscar comida es más rápido.- dijo Blu.

-¡Oye! ¡Si tenía un truco esa "cortesía" tuya!- exclamó Perla mientras reía y a la vez se preocupaba.

-Si, si, como digas. Por cierto, ¿Qué fruta trajiste?- preguntó Blu.

-Pues la verdad no me acuerdo del nombre, pero te aseguro que es una fruta.- aseguró Perla.

Después de decir eso, le mostró la fruta que consiguió a Blu.

-Emmm... Perla. ¿Estás completamente segura de que ESTO es una fruta?- preguntó Blu mientras tocaba la fruta con apariencia extraña.

-Ya te dije que simplemente sé que es una fruta.- repitió Perla mientras trataba de convencerlo.

-Y... ¿Cómo estás tan segura?- preguntó Blu, cuestionando la afirmación de Perla.

-Simplemente lo sé por instinto y además de que la selva tiene muy buena fruta.- dijo Perla, mientras trataba de ocultar en lo más profundo de ella la verdad de que hizo trampa.

-De acuerdo.- dijo Blu, mientras la miraba sospechosamente.- Como sea, no seré yo quien deba comerla.-

-Bien, y por cierto, ¿los niños ya comieron?- preguntó Perla.

-Todavía no. Tú llegaste justo cuando su desayuno ya estaba listo.- dijo Blu

-Y, ¿Qué van a desayunar?- preguntó Perla.

-Lo que a ellos les encanta desayunar casi todos los días, Hot Cakes.- dijo Blu.

-¿Panqueques? ¿En serio?- preguntó Perla un poco insegura.

-Sí, en serio. Incluso les pregunté qué querían desayunar y ellos me lo dijeron.- explicó Blu.

-Pero, ¿no crees que algún día este tipo de alimentos le pueden llegar a hacer daño?- preguntó Perla un poco preocupada por los efectos de los alimentos de origen humano.

-¿Y tú no crees que los alimentos que vienen directamente de la selva les van a causar un daño aun peor?- preguntó Blu, de una forma que le jugó esa pregunta en contra de ella.

-Ok, lo que tú digas.- dijo Perla, vencida por lo que dijo Blu -Pero tienes que recordar que con la fruta que viene de los árboles de la selva, las posibilidades de enfermarse son mínimas, ¿ok?- dijo Perla tratando de estar en un acuerdo con Blu.

-Bueno, lo que digas puede llegar a ser muy útil en un día de estos.- dijo Blu** mientras le seguía el juego a Perla*.**

**-**Bueno. Será mejor que vayamos a comer con los niños para estar un rato en familia, ¿no crees?- sugirió Perla.

-Si, tienes razón. Hay que olvidar este tema para evitar que esta mañana se vuelva un poco amarga.- dijo Blu mientras se daba la vuelta y se dirigía hacia donde estaban sus hijos.

Mientras tanto con Perla, se quedó parada exactamente donde conversó con Blu, pensando.

**-INTERVALO DE PENSAMIENTOS DE PERLA-**

Bueno, al menos me fue mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. Me sorprende que Blu me haya dejado ganar esta apuesta, nunca pensé que él hiciera eso por mí. Pues de una manera certera, puedo decir que por estos tipos de acciones son las que hacen que le agarre más cariño a Blu. Trataré de buscar una manera de pagarle este enorme favor a él, y ya creo saber cómo se lo voy a pagar. Pero también significa que la pequeña trampa que hice nunca debe revelarse, de otro modo él podría cambiar de parecer y tomaría la victoria para sí mismo.

Bueno, será mejor que deje de pensar en esto y debo actuar con naturalidad para evitar cualquier sospecha.

Sí, eso haré.

**-FIN DE INTERVALO DE PENSAMIENTOS DE PERLA-**

Cuando salió de sus pensamientos, escuchó a Blu.

-Oye, Perla. ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Blu extrañado por el hecho de que Perla se quedara parada sin hacer nada.

-Sí, sí. Estoy bien. Solo... estaba pensando en algo sin importancia.- dijo Perla.

-Muy bien.- dijo Blu- Oye, ¿vas a venir o no?- preguntó.

-Si, ahora voy.- dijo Perla.

Después de que dijo eso, Blu continuó por su camino y Perla lo siguió.

Al rato después, llegaron con sus pequeños que se encontraban preparando los Hot Cakes que estaban puestos sobre un plato que estaba cerca de la estufa en la cocina.

Cuando llegaron, los 3 niños levantaron la vista y corrieron a recibir con un abrazo a su madre que no la había visto en la mañana.

-¡Buenos días mamá!- exclamaron los 3 en unísono durante el abrazo.

-¡Buenos días niños!-respondió Perla-¿Cómo durmieron?- preguntó mientras se separaba del abrazo.

-¡Bien!, gracias.- dijeron.

-Oye mamá. ¿Dónde estabas en la mañana? Porque al despertarnos papá, no estabas con él.- preguntó Bia.

-Ahhh... Estaba recogiendo algo de comer para mí. Es que su padre quería prepararles esto para desayunar y yo pensé mejor comer algo diferente.- dijo Perla mientras señalaba la comida hecha por su pareja.

-¿Y qué vas a comer?- preguntó Tiago.

-Si Perla, muéstrales qué vas a comer.- dijo Blu mientras sonreía de una forma divertida.

Después de que Blu dijo eso, Perla les mostró la fruta que ella había "encontrado".

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Tiago de un poco extrañado con la peculiar fruta.

-La verdad no estoy segura. Es que no me acuerdo de qué clase de fruta es.- admitió Perla a sus hijos.

-Pero, ¿estás completamente de qué si quiera es comestible?- preguntó Bia- Es que, a pesar de todo lo que sé, nunca leí o vi una fruta como esa.- agregó.

-Tienen que tomar algo de confianza en mí. Estoy completamente segura de que es comestible.- insistió Perla.

-Y, ¿cómo sabes que es comestible?- preguntó Bia cuestionando las decisiones de su madre.

-Ella dijo que lo sabía por "instinto".- dijo Blu.

Perla lo volteó a ver y le puso una mirada con algo de enojo.

Después de mirar a Blu, regresó su mirada hacia sus hijos y dijo -Además de que lo sé por instinto, lo sé por experiencia. Y también por el hecho de que tiene una superficie dura, por lo cual significa que contiene algo dentro que es comestible, como los cocos.-

-Mamá, no todo lo que tenga una superficie dura es comestible.- dijo Bia.

-Ahí tienes a Tiago.- dijo Carla soltando una ligera carcajada.

-¡OYE!- dijo Tiago molestó por su comentario.

-¡¿Qué?! Eso es cierto.- dijo Carla en defensa mientras se reía.

-Pues a mí no se me hace mucha gracia tu broma.- dijo Tiago -Al menos, puedo decir que debo estar feliz de ser el más delgado de la familia.- agregó mientras se reía.

-¡Oye!, eso no es gracioso.- dijo Carla bastante molesta.

-Exacto, tú sientes exactamente lo que yo sentí.- dijo Tiago mientras seguía riendo.

-¡Niños! ¡Ya dejen de pelear!- gritó Perla deteniendo la discusión entre Tiago y Carla.

-¡¿Qué?! Ella empezó.- se defendió Tiago.

-Exacto, pero también **porque le sigues la corriente***- aclaró Perla - Y tú Carla, ¿por qué insultas a tu hermano?-

-Oye, no fue un insulto. Solo fue una pequeña broma.- dijo Carla

-Broma o no, fue un insulto hacia tu hermano y no fue gracioso.- dijo Perla en tono gruñón-Por favor, discúlpate con él.-

-De acuerdo, lo siento hermanito por el "insulto" que te dije.- se disculpó Carla de mala gana.

-Te perdono hermana.- dijo Tiago

-Y tú Tiago, discúlpate con tu hermana.- dijo Perla.

-Pero...Pero...- rezongó Tiago ante la petición de su madre.

-¡Sin peros! Ahora por favor, discúlpate con tu hermana.- insistió Perla a su hijo.

En ese momento, Tiago dio un suspiro, volteó a ver a su hermana y le dijo -Lo siento Carla, por haberte insultado de tal manera.-

Carla comenzó a pensar en si aceptar o no las disculpas de su hermano y después de un rato de pensar, dijo -Acepto tus disculpas, hermanito.-

-Muy bien, ahora que ya se disculparon, dense un abrazo para confirmar sus disculpas.- ordenó Perla.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamaron los dos en unísono por la orden de su madre.

-Lo que escucharon, como sea, no debería haber ningún problema ya que se disculparon y son hermanos.- dijo Perla de forma autoritaria.

Los dos pusieron una cara de aborrecimiento a tal petición.

Se miraron, suspiraron y de forma rápida y corta se dieron el abrazo para que su madre viera que ya están a mano y sin ninguna clase de rencor.

-¿Feliz?- preguntó Carla a su mamá de una forma un poco avergonzada y molesta por la acción que tuvieron que realizar en contra de su voluntad.

-Sí, con eso basta.- dijo Perla satisfecha de ver a sus hijos darse una "disculpa" por la discusión que iniciaron -Ahora todos vayamos a desayunar porque yo ya tengo hambre.- agregó

-Su madre tiene razón niños. Ya debemos ir a desayunar o pasaremos hambre en la mañana.- dijo Blu apoyando lo que decía su pareja -O acaso, ¿quieren pasar hambre el día de hoy?- preguntó.

-¡No, no, no!- dijeron los 3 en unísono asustados y convencidos por el argumento de sus padres.

-Entonces todos vamos a comer y a divertirnos como nunca.- dijo Blu muy feliz para animar a todos, en especial a sus hijos.

-Si como no. Según yo recuerdo, cuando tú te refieres a "diversión", siempre termina siendo algo aburrido o termina muy mal.- dijo Carla mientras se ponía los audífonos.

-Oye, Carla, sé que siempre meto la pata y lo reconozco, pero estoy seguro de que esta vez te divertirás.- dijo Blu.

-¿Iremos al club de Nico y Pedro?- preguntó Carla a su padre mientras lo miraba seria.

-Emmm...No.- respondió Blu de forma extrañada.

-Entonces no es divertido.- dijo Carla mientras se ponía un audífono.

-De acuerdo. Bueno, ya comamos para evitar el hambre.- dijo Blu.

-Sí, es lo mejor.- dijo Perla.

-Bueno, ¡a comer!- exclamó Blu y todos comenzaron a desayunar lo que cada quien quería.

**Fin del capítulo 3**

* * *

Que sorpresa, Blu dejó ganar a Perla. Algo honesto de su parte. Ahora la cuestión que falta sería saber qué es lo que Blu hará para que Carla se divierta. También sabrá Perla ¿qué era esa fila de autos y Blu se enterará de la trampa que hizo Perla?

¿Y que pasará con esa avecita que mencionó Tulio? Nadie lo sabe.

¿Y que pasará con Linda, Tulio y Fernando en al amazonas? Ya lo saben, o no.

Para saber lo que le pasó a esa avecilla y con Linda y Tulio, vean los clips de Rio 2 o la película el 11 de abril.

Para saber lo que ocurrirá en esta historia, lean los demás capítulos.

***:**Actuar haciendo caso del ejemplo de otro,de consejos o normas,etc.

Por favor dejen sus comentarios, para que me ayuden a mejorar mi historia si es necesario y difundan este fic para tener más lectores.

Los saluda desde la selva de México

BluSpix


	4. Capitulo 4: Los Primeros Signos

Hola mis amigos lectores.

Sin han llegado ha leer este capitulo, significa que han leído mi fic desde el comienzo y se los agradezco. Soy nuevo en fanfiction, esta es mi primer historia de Rio y sus comentarios han ayudado en mucho.

Si les interesa mi historia, manténganse al tanto para cada actualización de los capítulos.

Bueno, aquí vamos.

En este capitulo me ayudó en ciertas partes el usuario de facebook: Sergio Abraham Pérez Cervantes.

Que tengan buena lectura.

* * *

La familia azul se encontraba en la cocina de la casa de Linda y Tulio, desayunando lo que a cada uno le encantaba más.

Los niños y Blu desayunaban unos deliciosos Hot Cakes que él había preparado, mientras que Perla desayunaba una fruta que había recogido en la ciudad, debido a que se negaba rotundamente a comer comida humana. Pero lo irónico de esto, es que la fruta que había recogido era de los humanos, no estaba orgullosa de eso pero quería ganar una apuesta que había hecho con Blu en la mañana.

La apuesta originalmente la había perdido, pero, milagrosamente, Blu la había dejado ganar para ser cortés y honesto, pero Perla no era muy honesta con la apuesta ya que no le quería mencionar de la trampa que ella había hecho.

Ella sabía que si se lo mencionaba a Blu, él cambiaría de opinión con respecto a dejarla ganar y retiraría la victoria de Perla para él mismo.

Eso era una cosa que ella no quería que pasara.

Mientras Blu y los niños comían, Perla se complicaba un poco con la fruta debido a que la superficie de ésta era muy dura, tan dura que era imposible abrirlo, incluso con el pico que estaba diseñado para abrir diversas nueces.

Blu miró a Perla que intentaba abrirla y le preguntó -Oye, Perla. ¿Acaso te estás complicando para abrirla? ¿Necesitas ayuda?-

-No, no necesito ayuda gracias. Simplemente abrir esta fruta es un reto y a mí me encantan los retos.- dijo Perla mientras intentaba de todo por abrirla.

-Como quieras. Pero yo te recomendaría usar un cuchillo, ya que eso te puede ayudar a abrirla sin dificultad.- sugirió Blu mientras se reía en su interior por lo que hacía Perla.

-No. Un cuchillo es de origen humano y esta fruta la conseguí en la selva, y planeo abrirla a la manera tradicional. Con el pico o golpearlo con una roca.- dijo Perla.

-¡¿Con el pico o golpearlo con una roca?!- preguntó Blu asombrado por la persistencia de su pareja a mantenerse en el lado de la naturaleza.

-Así es.- dijo Perla con orgullo por idear esos "métodos".

-Perla, Perla, Perla. ¡¿Acaso estás loca?!- preguntó Blu incrédulo.

-¡¿Loca?! ¿Y por qué lo dices?- preguntó Perla ofendida por la pregunta de Blu.

-Mira, esas ideas son buenas, pero piensa. Si la abres con el pico, te lo romperás, y si lo abres con una piedra o roca, podría pasar exactamente lo mismo lo que nos pasó cuando intentábamos romper la cadena.- dijo Blu con algo de razón.

-Exacto. Con el método de la roca, pasará exactamente lo mismo, pero en vez de que nosotros terminemos aplastados será el coco.- dijo Perla.

-¿Coco?- preguntó Blu -¿Es un coco?-

-No lo sé, simplemente le puse ese término para tenerlo como referencia.- dijo Perla

-De acuerdo. Gracias por aclarármelo.- agradeció Blu -Aun así, ¿quieres que te ayude?- preguntó.

-Bueno, sí, si necesito de tu ayuda. Lo admito. Solo por esta vez ayúdame.- dijo Perla de mala gana, debido a que no quería que Blu viera que ella no es capaz de abrir una fruta que tiene una dureza que nunca vio en su vida.

-Muy bien. Esto vamos a hacer...- dijo Blu mientras se dirigía a lado de la estufa, donde estaban los cuchillos.

Cuando llegó, sacó uno de gran tamaño, tan grande que incluso Perla se asustó.

-Tú me darás el "coco", lo pondré sobre una tabla y lo golpearé con esto para abrirlo, ok?- explicó Blu mientras sujetaba cuidadosamente el cuchillo.

-Oye, sé que el trabajo de preocuparse es tuyo pero, ¿no crees que esto es un tanto...peligroso?- preguntó Perla bastante intimidada por el cuchillo que Blu sujetaba.

-No creo que sea peligroso si tenemos mucho cuidado con lo que hacemos. Si este método no funcionara, no lo hubiera sugerido. Confía en mí.- insistió Blu.

-De acuerdo, confío en ti porque sé que tú sabes lo que haces.- dijo Perla.

-Gracias Perla.- dijo Blu en agradecimiento por la confianza que puso Perla en él.

Después de eso, Perla le dio la fruta a Blu, él la colocó en una tabla que estaba sobre una mesa, le puso algo cerca para evitar que se moviera y con todas las fuerzas que tenía, lanzó un fuerte golpe con el cuchillo a la fruta. No se rompió al contacto con el cuchillo.

Volvió a levantar el cuchillo, juntó toda la fuerza dentro de él y la golpeó. Al segundo golpe se abrió por la mitad haciendo que haya dos partes de la misma fruta. Al abrirse, no salió nada de líquido del interior porque no tenía agua.

-Bueno, ahí lo tienes.- dijo Blu entregándole las dos mitades a Perla.

-¡Muchas gracias Blu!- exclamó Perla mientras recogía las dos partes de la fruta.

-Es un placer.- dijo Blu mientras daba una reverencia -Ahora es la hora de la verdad. _Bon appétit_.-

-¡¿Qué?! No te entiendo para ser sincera.- dijo Perla confundida por la frase dicha por Blu.

-_Bon appétit. _Es una frase de origen francés muy utilizada para decir buen provecho.- explicó Blu para que Perla pudiera entender.

-Bien.- dijo Perla que en realidad seguía confundida por la explicación de Blu.

Después de decir esto, Perla agarró un pedazo del interior de la fruta que tenía un tono de color entre el blanco y amarillo.

Al principio lo dudó pero luego fue acercando ese pedazo de la fruta para comérselo.

Cuando comenzó a masticar la fruta y al momento de tragarla, su mente se quedó en blanco y sus ojos se abrieron por completo.

Blu la miró y al notar que estaba con una expresión en blanco, se preocupó.

-Perla...Perla, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Blu mientras agitaba su ala derecha enfrente del rostro de Perla.

Perla no mostró ninguna expresión después de la pregunta de Blu.

-Oh, dios mío... ¿Se murió?- pensó Blu creyendo lo peor- ¿Cómo se lo diré a los niños?-

De pronto él escuchó un pequeño sonido que provenía de Perla. Se dio vuelta y vio que Perla parpadeó.

-¡Perla! ¡Perla! ¡¿Estás bien?!- preguntó Blu por segunda vez aliviado de que Perla estaba viva pero esperaba una respuesta por parte de ella.

-Blu...Necesito decirte una cosa.- respondió Perla con la mirada aún perdida.

-Sí, Perla. Di lo que sea.- dijo Blu mientras la miraba preocupado.

-Esta...es...la... ¡MEJOR FRUTA QUE HE PROBADO EN MI VIDA! Por supuesto, además del mango.- dijo Perla mientras le daba otro mordisco a otro pedazo.

Blu se tranquilizó, pero a la vez puso una mirada de fastidio por el hecho de que Perla le había jugado una broma de forma indirecta.

Perla comía con un gran placer la fruta de un sabor que se podría considerar como: "Venido de los mismos dioses".

Blu dejó a Perla con su fruta y se dirigió con sus hijos que ya estaban acabando su desayuno.

Bia miró a su padre y vio que él tenía una expresión de fastidio y sorpresa.

Luego ella le preguntó -Papá, ¿Qué pasó con mamá y con la extraña fruta?-

Blu respondió -¿Recuerdas cuando dijiste que no todo lo que tiene superficie dura es comestible?-

-Si.- dijo su hija.

-Bueno... digamos que esa fruta es una excepción.- dijo Blu mientras miraba a Perla que estaba encantada con la fruta.

-Pues, comúnmente con este tipo de temas jamás me equivoco.- dijo Bia decepcionada por su error en el conocimiento que ella tenía.

-No te preocupes, hija. Todos cometen errores, incluso los más listos. El conocimiento se adquiere por ensayo y error.- dijo Blu en un intento de ánimo para que su hija no se sintiera mal.

-Papá tiene razón.- dijo Tiago.

-Gracias hijo.- dijo Blu feliz de que su hijo lo apoyara.

-Pero en este caso tu error fue épico. Incluso el mismísimo Albert Einstein te hubiera sacado a patadas de su casa por cometer un error tan pequeño. En este caso, la sabelotodo tiene la cabeza hueca.- dijo Tiago mientras se lanzaba a carcajadas.

-¡OYE!- exclamó Bia, ofendida por el comentario de su hermano.

-¡¿Qué?! Eso es cierto. Tú creías saber de todo pero nunca te informaste de esa fruta y de dónde viene.- dijo Tiago mientras seguía riendo.

-Primero te burlas de Carla y ahora de mí.- dijo Bia mientras trataba de mantener la calma -Al menos yo sí sé las formas de equivalencia entre los elementos químicos y sus reacciones. Incluso puede pasar que mezclen dos átomos de Hidrógeno y un átomo de Oxigeno para crear agua, y todos saben que si se hace eso, ocurriría una explosión de magnitudes peligrosas y morirías justamente antes de que veas el agua formada.-

-¿En serio?- preguntó Tiago.

-Si, en serio.- dijo Bia.

-¿Significa que si hago eso, veré la explosión más grande que jamás haya visto? ¡Genial!- dijo Tiago emocionado por el argumento de su hermana.

-En serio Tiago, eres un caso perdido.- dijo Bia mientras lo miraba extrañada.

-Gracias Bia. Ahora tendré que vigilar a tu hermano más de cerca para evitar que haga cualquier tontería.- dijo Blu en "agradecimiento" por lo que dijo Bia.

Bia simplemente se rió.

-De nada papá. Ahora si me permites, iré a ver televisión.- dijo Bia mientras se marchaba.

Se marchó de ahí y se dirigió a la televisión que no estaba lejos de allí.

Blu miró a Tiago y le dijo -Mas tarde hablaré contigo.-

Tiago tragó un bulto por lo que dijo su padre.

En ese momento, Perla apareció a un lado de Blu mientras seguía saboreando el sabor que aún seguía en su boca.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- preguntó Perla mientras miraba la situación que se había formado.

-Ahhh, nada importante. Solo...una charla entre padre e hijos. Solo eso.- insistió Blu ocultando la discusión que hubo entre Tiago y Bia.

-Me alegra oír eso, creo.- dijo Perla que no estaba muy convencida por lo que aseguraba Blu -Solo quería agradecerte por ayudarme a abrir la fruta.-

-No hay de qué.- respondió Blu -Si alguna vez necesitas ayuda otra vez, no dudes en preguntarme.- dijo mientras se reía ligeramente.

-Sí, claro.- dijo Perla mientras se reía con él, después dijo de forma seria -Pero ya en serio. Solo te pedí ayuda porque esa fruta era muy difícil de abrir. La mayoría de las frutas que están en la selva no son así de duras y son comestibles. -

-De acuerdo. Sé que tú dices que las frutas de la selva son deliciosas, pero hay una cosa que tú no sabes sobre ellas.- dijo Blu.

-¿Y qué es?- preguntó Perla.

-Que la mayoría de las frutas que están en el amazonas tiene toxinas que pueden ser mortales. Por lo cual, significa que la fruta que comiste pudo haberte matado en poco tiempo.- explicó Blu mientras la miraba con preocupación y con miedo.

-Sí, pero no lo hizo. La comí, sigo viva y mejor que nunca.- afirmó Perla mientras daba una vuelta como muestra de que estaba bien.

-Creo que tienes razón, pero, ¿qué hubiera pasado si esa fruta hubiera sido venenosa?- preguntó preocupado por la posibilidad -Tú... te habrías enfermado gravemente y yo no hubiera sido capaz de hacer algo al respecto. Además, si te hubieras intoxicado, Tulio y los demás no hubieran sido capaces de ayudarte debido a que no están aquí.-

-¿No están aquí? ¿Y dónde están?- preguntó Perla extrañada por el hecho de que antes no notó la ausencia de los humanos que ella conocía.

-Ellos fueron al amazonas a liberar a una ave que habían rescatado de los contrabandistas. Siento mucha lastima por esa ave. Digo, al momento de que ellos la liberen, ella podría morir momentos después de que se aleje de Tulio y Linda.- explicó para aclararle la situación actual de las personas que ellos tanto conocían y de la criatura, que él creía, tendría un destino triste e inevitable en la selva.

-Pues me alegro por ella.- dijo Perla un poco triste de que esa ave esté en libertad.

-¿Te alegras por ella?- preguntó Blu incrédulo por lo que decía Perla -Perla, al menos escuchaste lo que dije. Por si no me escuchaste, ella podría morir poco tiempo después de que la liberen. Ese lugar es peligroso.-

-Sí, como digas. Pero ella ya es libre y ahora puede estar en la selva y hacer lo que quiera. Deberíamos hacer lo mismo, ¿no crees?- preguntó Perla mientras lo miraba a los ojos con una mirada de convencimiento.

-Ahh, no. No lo vamos a hacer. Como sea... tenemos un pendiente el día de hoy. Y en la noche.- dijo Blu mientras se acercaba a Perla y le daba un beso suave.

Perla le correspondió el beso, y luego de un rato se separaron por la falta de oxígeno.

-Como odio que cambies de tema con respecto a la selva.- dijo Perla de una forma cariñosa.

-Además, estamos en familia, en un día tranquilo y con nuestros hijos. Hay que hablar de temas que no vayan a incomodar, ¿ok?- sugirió Blu de forma romántica a su pareja.

-De acuerdo, pero te digo que de estos temas no te salvas.- dijo Perla mientras reía -Como sea, ¿sabes dónde está Bia? Para ir con ella.- preguntó.

-Ella está viendo uno de sus documentales en la televisión, pero no creo que te interese.- dijo Blu -Si quieres te acompaño.-

-¿Para qué?- preguntó Perla por la petición de compañía de Blu.

-Para pasar más tiempo de caridad entre parejas, y para que Bia y nosotros nos conozcamos mucho mejor a pesar de que la criamos junto a sus hermanos desde hace pocos años.- dijo Blu -Recuerda que sus gustos van cambiando al paso del tiempo y debemos actualizarnos.-

-¿Y qué hay de Tiago y Carla? También debemos mantenernos al tanto de sus gustos. Si no lo hacemos, estaríamos de alguna forma usando el favoritismo en contra de ellos.- aclaró Perla con mucha razón en cada una de las palabras que decía.

Si ellos iban con Bia, sus hermanos pensarían que sus padres estarían en contra de ellos, y eso llevaría a un nivel inicial de rebeldía que podría causar la división de la familia y no habría comunicación entre ellos por si hay algún tipo de problema que se deba resolver. **(Sé que suena un tanto raro, pero podría decirse que es cierto.)**

-Bueno, tú ve con Bia, yo iré con Tiago y Carla para hablar con ellos sobre un tema que tengo pendiente.- dijo Blu mientras se marchaba.

-De acuerdo, aquí voy.- se dijo a sí misma mientras caminaba hacia su hija que estaba en la televisión ubicada cerca de un espacio que daba a la salida de la cocina y daba entrada a una parte de la sala.

Al llegar al lugar donde estaba su hija, Perla vio que Bia se encontraba sentada en la orilla de la mesa con la televisión al frente.

-Hola Bia.- saludó Perla mientras se sentaba junto a ella.

-Hola mamá.- respondió Bia sin quitarle los ojos a la televisión.

-¿Qué estás viendo?- preguntó Perla tratando de entablar una conversación con su hija.

-Un documental de BBC.- respondió Bia

-¿Y de qué trata?- preguntó de nuevo.

-Es sobre la diversidad de la selva en flora y fauna.- respondió Bia.

Perla se comenzó a interesar cuando su hija le dijo que ese documental era sobre la selva.

-¿No te importaría si me quedo a verlo contigo?- preguntó Perla.

-No, si quieres puedes quedarte.- aceptó Bia mientras le daba un espacio a su madre para que pudiera sentarse con ella.

Perla se sentó junto a su hija y prestó atención al documental que, al parecer, era el primero que no le aburrió.

-Y, ¿cuál es el título del documental?- preguntó mientras miraba los extraños eventos del documental.

-Se llama **"Cordyceps: el ataque del hongo asesino".- **respondió Bia mientras miraba atentamente al documental.

Al oír esto, Perla prestó atención al documental.

**-Inicio de la Transmisión en la Televisión-**

**(En esta parte, el que habla es el narrador del documental)**

**Para verlo, este es el link: watch?v=XuKjBIBBAL8**

-Increíblemente, el 80% de todos los insectos viven en la selva. Muy pocos de ellos son tan notables como las hormigas, que pueden llegar a ser 80 millones de individuos en un simple hormiguero. Pero las hormigas de la selva no lo llevan todo bien.-

En la siguiente escena se mostró a una hormiga comportándose de una manera muy extraña.

Después el narrador prosiguió -Estas... Paraponera clavata están presentando unos síntomas muy preocupantes. Esporas de un hongo parásito llamado Cordyceps se ha infiltrado en sus cuerpos y en sus mentes.-

En la siguiente escena se mostró a una hormiga subiendo por el tronco de una planta de una forma muy torpe.

-Su cerebro infectado dirige esta hormiga hacia arriba. Luego, totalmente desorientada, se sostiene de sus mandíbulas. Esta reflejo que si es descubierta por las obreras, es alejada, muy lejos de la colonia.-

Ahí se muestra una hormiga cargando a la hormiga infectada, cargándola con sus mandíbulas, alejándola del resto.

-Parece extremo, pero esta es la razón de por qué.- dijo el narrador mientras se mostraba un video acelerado del crecimiento de un hongo que brotaba de la cabeza de la hormiga. - Como algo salido de la ciencia ficción, el hongo del Cordyceps brota de la cabeza de la hormiga. Le puede tomas 3 semanas para crecer y cuando termina, las mortales esporas son soltadas de él. Entonces, cualquier hormiga en la vecindad está en un gran riesgo de muerte.  
El Cordyceps tiene la capacidad de infectar colonias enteras de hormigas. Pero no son solo las hormigas las únicas víctimas de este asesino. Naturalmente, hay miles de especies de Cordyceps y notablemente, cada una se encarga especializa en una sola especie.-

Ahí se mostró diferentes insectos infectados por el hongo, entre ellos se encontraba un saltamontes, un insecto hoja, una araña, una polilla y un insecto palo.

-Pero estos ataques tienen un efecto positivo en la diversidad de la jungla, desde que parásitos como este, detienen a un grupo de animales de acabarse con todo a su paso. Mientras más especies halla, mas probable es qu sean atacadas por su némesis, el hongo del Cordyceps.-

Después de esto, el programa se acabó y aparecieron los créditos.

**-Fin de la Transmisión en la Televisión-**

Perla se quedó boquiabierta por el documental sobre el hongo, ella no sabía antes sobre la existencia de este organismo. Simplemente, se quedó sin palabras.

-Vaya, nunca antes oí hablar sobre este hongo. Eso significa que tanto los humanos como las aves, no saben qué tipos de animales y plantas están en el amazonas. El mundo siempre guarda muchos secretos.- dijo Perla mientras miraba con asombro sin creer lo que había visto.

-¿Eso significa que, tal vez, halla más de nuestra especie ahí afuera?- preguntó Bia mientras la miraba con una mirada de llena de esperanza.

-No lo sé. Pero lo más probable es que sí. Tal vez si halla más de nuestra especie, oculta en la selva sin siquiera saberlo.- dijo Perla, aumentando la esperanza que tenía su hija por la probabilidad de que no sean los únicos.

-Me alegra. Pero también hay que estar agradecidos que ese hongo solo afecte a los insectos. De no ser así, sería una locura.- dijo Bia mientras comenzaba a reír.

Perla comenzó a reír junto a su hija mientras la abrazaba.

Después de separarse, escucharon un sonido fuerte que provenía de la televisión.

Perla volteó a ver y vio que era un sección que tenía el titulo "Corte Informativo".

-¡Blu! ¡Tienes que ver esto!- exclamó Perla al ver que parecía ser algo importante.

Blu apareció junto a Perla de forma inmediata al escuchar que lo llamaba.

-¡¿Qué pasó?!- preguntó Blu agitado cuando escucho sus gritos.

-Es la tele. Al parecer están pasando algo importante.- dijo Perla mientras señalaba la pantalla del televisor.

Blu volteó, vio que era un corte informativo y luego dijo -Haber, ¡todos guarden silencio!- exclamó.

**-Inicio de Corte informativo-**

-Interrumpimos este programa para informar un reporte especial.

El país de los Estados Unidos se encuentra actualmente en estado de cuarentena.

Una enfermedad desconocida está afectando al 40% de la población en todo el país y se ha considerado en estado crítico.

Por ahora la enfermedad está aislada, todos los transportes que lideraban a las afueras de los Estados Unidos han sido cancelados y la gente que viene y las que se fueron antes de la cancelación están siendo revisadas de forma cuidadosa para evitar que se propague.

Los síntomas no son visibles pero podemos decir que la enfermedad está controlada.

Hasta ahora no tenemos más información sobre el estado de la gente infectada y del origen de esta enfermedad.

Vamos a estar pendientes por si hay más información.

Por ahora, hay que rezar para que la gente infectada mejore y que encuentren una cura para esta enfermedad pronto.

**-Fin de Corte Informativo-**

-Eso es terrible. Al parecer cada día se generan más enfermedades que afectan a todos.- dijo Perla impactada por la noticia, pero aliviada al saber que esa enfermedad no estaba en Brasil y que estaban a salvo.

-Si, pero no hay que preocuparse por eso. He vivido 15 años de mi vida en los Estados Unidos y he visto que los métodos del control de enfermedades y el ejercito son efectivos. No hay manera de que eso llegue aquí.- dijo Blu con mucha confianza de que ese gobierno tenían todo controlado.

-¿No lo sé?- dudó Perla por lo que decía Blu.

-¡Vamos! Solo confía en mí por esta vez.- insistió Blu tratando de convencer a Perla de que tenía la razón.

-De acuerdo, confío en ti.- aceptó Perla con una mirada que mostraba un poco de tranquilidad.

-Te lo agradezco.- dijo Blu -A propósito, ¿saben qué hora es?-

-Déjame ver.- dijo Bia.

Cambio de canal en la televisión y lo ubicó en un noticiero con noticias a nivel nacional.

-Son las... 10:30 a.m.- dijo Bia.

-Ok. Muy bien, ya que todos acabaron de desayunar, hay que salir a la ciudad a divertirnos, ¿qué piensan?- preguntó Blu esperando las respuesta de sus los demás.

-Bueno, si, salgamos.- dijo Carla -Prefiero salir ha quedarme aquí todo el día y morir de aburrimiento.-

-Bien. ¿Y ustedes que opinan?- preguntó a Tiago y Bia.

-¡Sí! Salgamos.-dijeron los dos en unisono.

-OK, entonces, ¡salgamos a divertirnos!- exclamó Blu y todos salieron.

* * *

Bueno, todo acabó bien para todos.

Ellos piensan que están a salvo de la enfermedad que está ocurriendo en los Estados Unidos por los métodos de prevención del gobierno.

Y que tendrán un día de diversión familiar, y que tal vez Carla se divierta para variar.

Pero, ¿logrará Los Estados Unidos mantener a raya el virus?

¿Carla se divertirá?

Para saber esto y mucho más lean los siguientes capitulos.

Los saluda desde las selvas de México

BluSpix


End file.
